Visions of Steam
by Ictuarium
Summary: Two Psys have discovered their broken Silence and their love of Romance Novels. She wanted to write, he wanted to read. Together, they make a steamy vision.


Fan fiction on Psy-Changeling Series by Nalini Singh

Timeline: Just after the first 3 books. Before the fall of Silence.

Psy's don't love. They don't feel.

The BlackSky family is good in one thing: business. The combination of F and Tp have made them a formidable business empire. Nobody can beat the NightStar family with their cardinal F-Psy but a low level F combined with a mid-range Tp coupled with an aptitude in mathematics can result in the perfect creature of business.

Manuel BlackSky entered the family mansion. He usually stayed at an apartment in the city. Once in a while, he was called into the main family mansion for family matters. He wondered what it was about. Business was booming. He was not aware of any problems.

Lucien, the head of the family greeted him. Lucien was his grandfather's brother. Manuel was not so high up or promising as to merit Lucien's attention but he was not a forgotten relative either. Manuel has worked well enough to earn the family's respect.

"Welcome home, Manuel." The monotonous voice of Lucien greeted him like a robot.

"Uncle. Is there trouble?" Manuel prided himself with his silence. Somehow feeling broken inside, he tried to improve how he behaved, hoping nobody found his cracks. There were times he felt excited, happy, sad and frustrated.

"No trouble. I would like you to get yourself more involved with family matters." He said. Manuel nodded in agreement. Getting involved meant he got more work and more pay. Income was fine to have. Income meant he could pay for the small vice he kept in his apartment. "The family has decided an alliance with the Swansen Family is in order."

"Will this be a merger?"

"No, something deeper. We will go into a co-parenting agreement with them and create a child together. Yours."

Manuel frowned. Did he hear correctly?

"You are a fairly good Tp with a low level F. Most of our family play a gradient of 5 of 6 in both designation. You have Tp gradient of 8 unfortunately your F designation is merely a 1.5. The Swansen family has midrange F but they have a lot of B. We hope to combine your range and make a mid-level B. Your offspring will be perfect business analysts. The Backsight will be a great asset in examining old businesses and seeing what went wrong or right."

He did hear it correctly but he stayed quiet.

"I have arranged for three of them to come and meet you. You will see if you are compatible with one. I have also called some of your cousins. The more offspring this alliance produces, the better our chances will be. A standard co-parenting agreement will be signed."

"Here?" He was surprised but caught himself. "They are already here?"

"Yes. Currently, they are waiting in the library." Lucien said.

They proceeded to go to the library. Manuel dreaded this. He was thirty and most of his brothers and cousins have fathered and mothered children. He never thought about it until now. To father a child? Even if it had a standard co-parenting agreement, that would mean his family's standard co-parenting agreement. The family always took care of the children. After birth, they were sent to the family mansion to be cared of with the rest of their cousins. Standard silence education comes in. They were only allowed to mentor the child at fifteen to eighteen.

They entered the library to find the head of the Swansen family with three of his daughters. The usual bland pleasantries were exchanged. The Psy might be cold and silent but they were never impolite.

"These are my daughters: Chiara, Marcia and Silvia." The head of the Swansen said.

At the mention of Silvia, something kicked in Manuel's mind. A vision. Normally, gradient 2 or lower only had a vision or two a year. They also most just have a tingling or a knowing. This was a full-blown vision.

She laughed. They were together in a light, airy room. His collection lined the walls of their shared room. There was love, an emotion that should have been stamped out. The children were outside. Five of them played in the protected garden they made together. Flowers and herbs lined the wall. Their home was secured and filled with hope.

His eyes came back to the normal grey color of their family. He looked at the guests who patiently waited him. Everyone knew he just had a vision. How many minutes have passed? The clock in the library told him only three minutes.

"What did you see?" Lucien inquired.

"I would have healthy children with her." Manuel pointed at the attractive lady standing last of the line.

"This is Silvia Swansen. She has her conditions on this agreement."

There was defiance in her eyes, Manuel realized. She is trying to hide her broken silence but her eyes are giving her away.

"I wish to co-parent my child from birth to age of fifteen regardless of gradient or gender." She stated.

"The children of BlackSky are always raised communally. It is more economical." Lucien said.

"These are my conditions."

"Uncle, mayhap we can give way to her conditions. This is a trial on what our families could produce. In my vision, her children are her decision to raise. They are going to be healthy." Manuel said.

"Very well. They will have a choice when they are fifteen." Lucien conceded. When psy grow to fifteen or eighteen, they can choose which parent they want to be part of.

The contract was drawn and everything was done. The Swansens left and Manuel felt empty inside. He would go to a medical facility and his sperm would be collected and a baby would form _in vitro_. It was so impersonal. None of it was in his vision or even led to his vision. Perhaps he was wrong.

Days went by. Months went by. Manuel was back into the monotony of the day. He was in his small apartment in the city. One day, he got a knock on the door. When he opened it, he got a shock that was hard to keep.

"Silvia." He said.

"Good morning. If it is not too convenient, would it possible to enter." She said. Her silence was shaky. He could see that fire in her eyes but a shake in her body was also very visible.

"Come in." He let her in. His apartment was impeccable but dark. This was the most economic one bedroom apartment he could get. He liked this flat because it had shelved hidden in the wall. His secret was safe in them.

She seemed on edge. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm not pregnant yet." She said.

"It happens. Perhaps we can go to a different M-Psy facility." He suggested. "Does your family pressure you?"

"Yes. So much. I just have to get away but I do not know where to go." She said. "May I stay here to rest?"

He frowned. He knew a lot of the pressure was on the females for continuing their bloodline. "You may take my room. I shall sleep on the couch."

"No! I don't want to put you out. I'll sleep on the couch. Or maybe on the floor. I just need to get away and breathe. I told my family I had business offers I was going to see in the city. They won't bother me if they can't find me." She said desperately.

"Why not go to a hotel?" He suggested.

"I don't have much funds for a few days in a hotel. If you like, I'd send you some compensation. I'm in the middle of a business deal and it might be successful. Just list down all the expenses incurred."

"That is not what I mean. You may stay and I do not need compensation. My funds can take care of two people."

"Thank you. Your family seems generous to you."

"They are. To maximize productivity, we are given commission." He said.

"My family is not so giving. Everything we earn goes to the family fund. We all live communally and given what we need but not what we want."

"They Psy do not need wants. We exist to make sure our race and families prosper." He said.

She looked away. "Do you feel sometimes there are some things out there for you? Like Silence is a wall and beyond it is something bright and peaceful?" She shook her head. "Don't mind me. It must be the hormone shots they gave me. I'll try not to bother you."

Manuel arranged his bed to suit her. He left to go to work that day while Silvia stayed and rest. He was bothered by her feelings. When he got home, he was shocked to see her in the bed, having some sort of seizure. He rushed to her side and felt her pulse. It was erratic and fast.

Silvia jumped when Manuel held her. He was confused at what she was doing. She blushed and tried to cover herself. She was naked under the sheet. She had been thinking of him in a very erotic way.

"Are you alright? What was happening to you?" He asked.

Silvia blushed even more. "I was… having an orgasm." She whispered, praying he wouldn't understand what that meant.

"That was the act of cumming?" He seemed more curious that shocked. She nodded. "I have never seen someone… Well, I read about it but…"

"In biology books?" She asked.

Manuel shook his head and opened a panel to show his secret collection. "I collect Romance books. It's what I do with my spare funds. Psy do not keep things like this. It is for humans and changelings but I… I think my Silence is broken and only these keep me grounded." He admitted.

Silvia fingered each book like a talisman. "My Silence was never perfected. My family kept it secret as long as I hid it well. I've never wanted to be an accountant. I want to be… a romance writer." She took her laptop from her bag and opened a manuscript for him. "I stayed here so I can go to a publisher tomorrow without my family knowing. Will you tell them?"

He shook his head. "Never. I had a vision when I met you. I saw the two of us entwined on a bed. We were happy and un-silent. The shelves were full of books. Our children were outside, playing and having fun."

"The books, are they mine?"

"Maybe. I could help you. We can read some of your manuscript and fix parts that might need it."

"Really?"

He found making her happy made his heart content. "Really. I read a lot of romance novels. I can help you realize your dreams. Maybe we can make my vision come true. Soon, I should start collecting your books. Tell my about this book you are writing. Who is the protagonist?"

"Well, she's human and living in a tower. A secret lover from the shadow comes to her dream using his Tp and touches her using her Tk." She admitted. "As you know, I don't have Tp or Tk."

"I do." Manuel smiled. "Lie down. I have mid-range Tp and F. I actually have low level Tk. I'll be happy to lend you a hand. Tell me what you want to feel."

"In your romance books, do you have a particular favorite? Take me there. Take me to your imagination. Touch me with your Tk." She begged.

Manuel lay Silvia down the bed. He opened her to his full view. He had a particular favorite book in mind and he colored it with his imagination. He put them in an impregnable vault in the Psy-net. No psy could enter or find them there. He placed her in a beautiful Victorian cottage in the woods. Lace decorated the bed post but it also hid chains. He chained her arms and legs apart. She was stretched out like an offering.

"I am your phantom lover." He whispered to her. She whimpered. Using his Tk, he let her feel invisible hands running on her skin. He touched every part of her even inside her thighs. She gasped. "You like that?"

"I… I like."

With his invisible hands, he opened her folds an exposed her to his view. "Stop!" She blushed. She felt so vulnerable.

"Beautiful." He said. "Shall I touch it?"

"I might burn up!"

"I might burn with you. Maybe I should taste you first."

She moaned at the thought. He smiled. She might have thought of it but never had any experience. Well, he's never had experience either. They were going to explore each other.

"I must taste you. Not in a dream, in reality." He brought them back to their bodies. He was naked as she but his Tk still held her open and stretched. Manuel's head lowered to the most sensitive part of her. He let his tongue swipe her full opening.

Silvia felt she was flung into a storm. One swipe of his tongue messed all her senses. There was a barrage of sensation that started between her legs but it was spreading all over her.

Manuel tasted her and found that he couldn't get enough. He stroked, lapped and sucked. His lover tossed and turned. Her cries invigorated him. Soon, she was begging him. She wanted something more.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

She nodded, her voice only meant for screaming and moaning.

Manuel put his body on her, careful not to put his full weight on her slight body. He should buy more food. The Swanswens shouldn't be scrimping food, especially not to women. He decided she should stay with him and e would take care of her. If they had a child, he was going to raise the child with her and not with the family. She would be his. If her romance novels took off, he would help her be the best writer. If it didn't, he'd help her get more inspirations. He now knew what he could do to _inspire_ her.

Carefully, he inserted himself in her. He let her go and she reached to him and hold on to him with all her might. He went in her slowly, making sure she adjusted to his size. When he finally shoved his full length in, he kissed her and captured her first gasp for all eternity. The kiss was pure and exploratory. She was so pliant and so loving. He started to move, mimicking what he ready. On instincts, she moved with him. They came together like a storm. Soon, he felt the wonderful thresh like he was at the top of the clouds and he fell. In a shout, he came and so did she.

Silvia clung to him. She refused to let go. She felt like she was flung from a tall building. She was falling fast to the ground but there seem to be no end to the fall. Only the man she held was her anchor.

"Don't let go of me." She cried.

"Never!" He declared.

After it seems to be an eternity, they came down from the clouds. Silvia opened her eyes. They must have dozed. The sun was coming up from the small window. She felt sated and safe in his arms. He woke up when she did. Manuel smiled.

"Did you mean it?" She asked.

He kissed her. "Yes. I'll never let you go." He told her of his plans to help her. She was so happy.

"I wanted to raise my child, not my family. If their Silence was broken, I just wanted to keep them safe." She said.

"I'll keep them safe and I'll keep you safe." He said. "Now, do you need more inspiration?"

She smiled. "Well… there's this scene I wanted to write properly but I don't know how."

"What scene would this be?"

"A shower scene…"

Silvia and Manuel had several shower scenes together. After that, Silvia rewrote a lot of her work. Finally, she was satisfied… in writing and sexually. Manuel went with her to the publisher. The publisher took a chance with her and she got a small advance. Manuel soon had a vision that Silvia would write a great Changeling-Psy novel and make it big. They tried several love scenes to steam things up. It was a success.

Manuel and Silvia quietly married and moved to a cottage in the woods. Silvia continued to write novels. Manuel kept inspiring her. They had several children together. To the disappointment of their families, they produced Tp mixed with Tk designations. None of them were required to study business or math. When the children grew up, they took up literature. Years before they went to the university, Silence fell. The families were so happy to be free.

The end.


End file.
